


LIFE DETERIORATION

by Rukia98



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, shisaku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukia98/pseuds/Rukia98
Summary: Hi (●’◡’●)ﾉI'm sorry for the disaster below I still don't have a beta readerAgain sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 8





	LIFE DETERIORATION

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (●’◡’●)ﾉ  
> I'm sorry for the disaster below I still don't have a beta reader  
> Again sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy

Peace treaty was the first occasion sakura met shisui in, the exact same day her clan almost became extinct, she hates the uchiha in general and shisui in specific, maybe if he didn’t try to make a friend withe her it would’ve been different but no, he had to praise her look, her knowledge and her personality those things that no one liked in her clan, that she was always being scolded for. And when she started to get attached to him, she saw him killing her family, her harmless father and loving mother, he killed them both with his own sword and If the senju aid didn’t arrive when it did, she would’ve been dead for years now.

Shisui never regrets any thing he does or had done except that one time when he was involved in the massacre against the haruno, he didn’t though not even in the slightest idea that avenging his father’s death would cause him this much of regret, he decided to kill the man who killed his father after killing his beloved wife before his eyes but he was oblivious for the fact that this man had a daughter who happened to be the exact same girl who –it was safe to say- he liked immediately after meeting her, she was strikingly beautiful, pink silk strands with clear emerald eyes, he didn’t think that such colors existed until he saw her, she didn’t try to cling on him or flirt with him or any of his clansmen like other girls always do, she was energetic with a stunning smile, well educated, had great ideas and a brilliant mind and those characteristics were rare that he didn’t met a women or a girl with them except his aunt mikoto and based on what his father used to tell him, his mother. So Imagine his happiness when he got to know her, he even introduced her to his best friend and cousin itachi, and even though he was the king of flirting, he never did that to any other girl, she was special. He was shocked to say The least, she was standing at the door staring in shocked expression after dashing like a madman screaming for her parents to run away, he knew how does it feel to see your father stabbed to death in front of you and live after, he didn’t want her to live in that hell so he stabbed her and he wasn’t a fool he knew where to aim if he wanted to kill but there was a part of him didn’t want her to die, the part that likes her.

He didn’t keep a trace on time so he didn’t exactly knew how much time has passed since that day. To say he was shocked when he saw her again is an underestimation. She changed, so much he barly recognized her, her tall bubble gum colored silk is now very short showing her delicate long neck, her clear emeralds are clouded by hatred and revenge directed to him he noticed when there eyes met. Sitting straight on her horse beside the second in line senju heir, indicating that she was in a high rank in their forces. “ isn’t that the girl you showed me when we went to the haruno several years ago?”, “she is” confirmed shisui “it looks like she’s here to avenge her parent’s death, she’s here for my head”, “and what makes you sure about it?”, “cause I’m the one who killed them and stabbed her”, “well, she looks furious, and I don’t think she will be satisfied unless you’re dead, so look out!”, “I will”.

She moved ahead, riding to the space that separated their both armies shouting so every one could hear her out “if anyone encountered Uchiha Shisu, retreat or send him to me, he is my prey. Senju, charge”, after her cue both armies marched. She went off like a bullet killing every single soldier trying to get in her way preventing her from getting shisui’s head, she didn’t stop not until she reached him. Exhausted and panting heavily they both charged at each other, she was thinking how much she heated him, and he was thinking how things would be different if he didn’t avenge his father. They fought in silence until she broke it hissing “ I’m going to avenge my parents, I’m going to get your head”, “believe me, you’re going to regret that”, “as if” and then a silent fight until they both were drained. Ready to drive their last blow, ready to kill and get killed, shisui wanting to break free from his guilt and sakura wishing to meet her parents they both charged, and the blood was spilled.

She woke up with a throbbing head and killing abdominal pain, why did she wake up? She was supposed to be dead, or was she already and she’s in hell? she didn’t know but either way she was feeling like hell so it didn’t matter. She felt out of place for some reason and when she tried to move she couldn’t. From her medical experience she could tell that she was on the verge of death and that she barely made it

Shisui opened his eyes to the white ceiling, the compound hospital he thought. He didn’t feel any major pain just a slight stomach discomfort which was good but strange, he clearly remember that sakura’s stab was deadly and if a miracle happened he wouldn’t feel this healthy and he was sure he would suffer serious complications, but here he was lying on the bed as healthy as he could be.

She didn’t know what had blown her head the most, was it the fact that she woke up in the uchiha compound or that when her vision focused she saw one of the uchiha heirs looking at her with worried eyes or maybe it was him calling her shisui but no it’s most definitely was when she found out that she wasn’t in her body anymore, she was in uchiha shisui’s body and this fact led to one of two conclusion, either her body was dead or shisui was in it.

He didn’t think that it was possible to wake up in another person’s body until he noticed he woke up in sakura’s body, which meant that she’s staying in his body hopefully and not dead, he needed to meet her and figure out how did this happen and how to go back to there own body, but now that was nearly impossible, it looks like the senjo adored her, that or they are suspecting him which is unlikely to happen since they thought he lost his memories.

Amnesia was what she got as a diagnose to justify her lack of information about shisui’s life. Sakura figured out that the main uchiha household cares deeply for shisui, she wasn’t left behind not even for minute and they helped her with every thing until she was healed, which was really long time, uchiha’s medical care was really bad, no trained healers and absolutely bad medical supplies, it took her a total two years to heal completely, and being sakura she took the chance to get to know every thing about the 25 years old shisui and the uchiha. Shisui’s mother died while giving birth to him, he grew up with his father who was a warrior get killed when shisui went to his first war that was against the haruno-senju alliance on her father’s hand. Ironic, right? Yeah his father was killed before his son’s eyes while begging her father to spare the kid from witnessing this, but it looks like her father was tyrannous in his young days. She stopped blaming shisui for what he did, but that didn’t mean that she forgave him or that her hatred for him faltered.

The senju medical care was magnificent to say the least, he was completely healed within 6 months,then he took his time to adjust to sakura’s body that was surprisingly strong for being petite aside from the fact that she was a girl in her late teens. Sakura’s father suffered from a depression before he met her mother who seemingly had health issues that made it very hard for her to bear children and having sakura was a miracle.

Aside from getting to know shisui, sakura planned for her revenge, okay let’s be clear, she doesn’t blame him anymore but she didn’t forgive him and she can’t figure out how she feels about him as a person anymore, it was hard to determine after she knew every single detail about him despite that she was determined to destroy the uchiha from the inside.

Shisui felt that he was falling deeper for sakura, two years were more than enough to make him memorize all of her and love all of her. He felt regret eating him alive when he knew that he was the reason of her depression,he felt proud when he knew that she became one of the strongest warrior between the senju lines, he was amused when he knew that she became the most skillful healer among them, he was happy to know what she became to and more determined to make them work out.

A real Peace treaty was signed between the Uchiha and the Senju this time and shisui couldn’t be happier, he will get to see her or himself –he wasn’t sure anymore- and talk things out, try to find a solution to this ridiculous situation which in his opinion has gone so far but to his horror, she didn’t recognize him or better say she didn’t recognize herself. Great, just great this would never be solved unless they both worked on it, and now she doesn’t seem to remember.

She would be liar if she didn’t say that her heart didn’t flutter when she saw him or her body in better description, she misses her old self, her family and her life, it’s not like the Uchiha treated her poorly, she was shisui after all and they didn’t doubt her at all, it was safe to say she grew attached to them after two and half years of care and love, and she decided to spare them her revenge.

“Did you hear that? Two members of the Uchiha elders council were found dead this morning and i heard they were killed with cold blood”, that was what shisui had been hearing from the early morning that day, and it was making him furious, how did they get killed when there supposed to be a tight guarding around them.

A council was held out to look through the crime and investigate it, anxious cries were heard from outside the room, “we must duplicate the security within the compound” one of the terrified elders shouted, “it’s already as high as it could be” assured him fukagu and went on “the important thing now is to know who had done it”, “ it’s the senju I assure you, they are such…” the elder was cut down by shisui’s voice “ I don’t think the senju signed the peace treaty to do this, they wanted to end the bloodshed as much as we wanted it” sakura would never allow anyone to accuse her second family, “shisui is right, if the senju wanted to make any move they wouldn’t be sneaky about it, it’s not like hashirama” assured madara and after brief silent shisu’s voice echoed again “ you know what, i think the murderer is among us, one of the clan members, I mean don’t you see it? The killer walked under our noses without fear, no one can ever do it unless he was sure that no one would suspect his action while walking in the compound”, “that’s enough shisui, we get it”, “as you wish madara”.

Her plan was simple, she would kill four or five of them, plant the doubt between them and let them kill each other. Very simple right, no children or women or harmless elders would die, only the dirty warriors who can’t trust each other. Achieving her revenge and making favor for the uchiha and surprisingly there were a lot of them, one killed his brother, the other killed his own son, it was painful but it must happen and those who did the murder where executed.

When she was done withe the clan she sent a message to shisui to ask him for a meeting, she wanted to end this once for all, she wanted to get back to her family, and how happy was she when she saw that shisui didn’t delay the meeting and was as eager as her to end this farce, and they met.

The strangest thing that you could ever try is to hear your voice coming out of your body by another person, it was kind of funny so shisui decided to let sakura do the talk, “you know, after being in your body for almost 3 years now and knowing every thing about you made me change a lot of my ideas and thoughts about you and your family, I don’t blame you anymore for killing my parent, and i don’t hate all the uchiha now and it’s safe to say that I’ve loved some of them, and you! I really don’t know, it’s absolutely not love but it’s not hate either, my feelings towards you have been tormenting me, I can’t figure them out and can’t get rid of them either and it hurts, it hurts to much that I can’t bear it anymore, so I’m here today to see what would happen to you if I committed a suicide in your body”, she took out shisui’s dagger and stabbed her self with it, shisui tried to stop her but he couldn’t reach her.

A bright light illuminate the area around them and when shisuis’s eyes sight focused again, he was back in his body unharmed but sakura was lying down with a massive cut in her abdomen strangely enough his dagger wasn’t what cause her injury. He knelt beside her “why have you doen this?”, “cause I wanted to get rid of those feelings that hunted me”, he didn’t know what was weaker, her voice or his, “ we could’ve chased it down together, we could’ve figured it out together”, “that would’ve been impossible, cause there isn’t we”, “but I loved you truly and truthfully, I was ready to make up for all my mistakes”, “sorry it didn’t turn out like you imagined, but there never would be us, not in this life time at least” that was the last thing she said before she die, “maybe in our next life, we would be ninjas like we both dreamed and we would live in peace together in the same place, just wait for me”, shisui wasn’t happy to be back to his body like he thought he would be. Two days after sakura’s death a dead body was found in the uchiha compound, they suspect it to be related to the incident from days prior, but they knew that he was badly depressed and attempted to suicide more than five times in the past two days.


End file.
